Winter Memories
by Shirohana-Chan
Summary: (Chapter 3 up) Inu Yasha met Kagome ten years ago. He told her that he likes her, but suddenly the world splited into two. Ten years later, they met again, Inu Yasha lost his memories of the past, but does he still like Kagome?
1. Memories Lost

Winter Memories ~Chapter One~ ~Memories Lost~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
I just recently started watching the anime, Inu Yasha, so there's a lot of stuff that I don't know. This is my first FanFic ever, and I made up a lot of stuff. I really hope that you'll like it. If there are any suggestions or things that I wrote wrong, feel free to review!  
  
Winter.  
  
Everywhere is white, trees, houses, ground, all covered with snow. On the white white field, sits a girl dressed in a white fur coat and boots. Her hair is gently waving in the wind, because everything is white, her hair stands out very much. Her grey eyes are looking into blank space; she was only 5 years old.  
  
A little figure is running towards her way, it was blurry at first, but became clearer and clearer. It's a little boy, but different from a normal boy. He has white hair, fangs, and a pair of dog ears on his head.  
  
The little boy walked curiously towards the little girl, standing behind her.  
  
"Hey!" The boy said.  
  
The girl didn't answer.  
  
"Can you hear me?" The boy asked again.  
  
The girl still didn't answer.  
  
Suddenly he held the girl up and starts to shake her.  
  
"Whah!!! Put me down! Who are you?" The little girl questioned.  
  
"Hah! You CAN talk; I thought you're a doll!"  
  
"Who are you?" The girl asked again.  
  
"Well, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ka. Umm. I'm not supposed to tell you!" The girl said.  
  
"Then I'm not telling you either!"  
  
The two little figures were standing in the snow, facing each other. The girl was staring at the boy's little ears, suddenly, she asked: "Can I touch your ears?"  
  
"Err." Little boy wasn't sure. But the girl touched it anyways. "They're cute." She smiled.  
  
"You're cute, too!" The boy said.  
  
The girl blushed and starts running.  
  
"Hey! Don't go away!" Inu Yasha starts chasing after her.  
  
They were running and chasing each other, time passed very fast. They're both tired, and sat down under a tree. Looking at each other.  
  
"I. really like you!" The boy said and blushed.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yea." ". Take this." The girl said as she handed the boy a tiny jade shaped like a flower. "I lik."  
  
"BOOM!" Suddenly, everything turned black, a thunder stroked, and the ground starts to split between the girl and the boy.  
  
"AH! What's happening? Don't go away!" The girl yelled as she raised her little hand trying to reach the boy. But it was too late, the boy and everything else on the other side disappeared. The girl starts crying, it was no use. Everything just seemed like a dream.  
  
Ten years later.  
  
"RIIING RIIING RIIING."  
  
"Okay, wake up, Kagome!" A middle aged woman yelled from downstairs.  
  
"RIIING RII..NNK"  
  
The girl on the bed pressed on the alarm clock and slowly got up.  
  
"Hurry up, Kagome! Don't you have a test today?" Kagome's mother yelled again.  
  
"..Coming!"  
  
She got dressed, wearing her usual green school uniform. She had her breakfast, and went to school. But this time, instead of the usual road, something strange leads her to another way, she remembers that it was the place ten years ago where she had met that boy, who disappeared.  
  
Suddenly, something grabbed her from the back, it hit her, and then she fainted.  
  
When she woke up, she was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it. I was going to write more, but I'm not sure if anybody would like this story, so I stopped and want to wait for some reviews. Yea, reviews, if you liked it, or. not, please review! I hope you liked my story. Thanks for reading, and please forgive me if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes. ^^ 


	2. The Jade

Winter Memories  
~Chapter Two~  
~The Jade~  
  
Wow. There's actually people that liked my fic. I'm so happy, if it wasn't for you, I don't think I would continue the story. (lazy me.) Much thank- yous to Kikyous Revenge (I deleted my story, then I saw your review, if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't put my fic back again, thank you, my first reviewer!), AssassinReiX and HIYUKA~ ^^ Enough chattering, this is the second chapter, hope y'all enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Suddenly, something grabbed her from the back, it hit her, and then she fainted.  
  
When she woke up, she was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar place.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome murmured to herself while an old lady slowly  
  
walked towards her.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked her.  
  
"You came from a different world, didn't you girl?" The old lady asked.  
  
Kagome noticed that one of her eyes is covered with a patch. "But. Where am I?" She's still asking the same question.  
  
"Well, ten years ago, the world spited into two, and I guess you're in the other world right now." She answered, "I'm Kaede, you fainted outside, so I took you here."  
  
"Oh, thanks!" Slowly, all the memories of the past came back to her. 'The boy disappeared, could he be here, in this world?' She thought to her self.  
  
"Do you feel better now?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Yea, I do.. Umm, do you know a boy who has white hair, fangs and a pair of dog ears?" She still remembers when she touched them, they were soft and cute, and she really liked them.  
  
"NO! No, I don't" She answered immediately and walked away.  
  
Kagome was confused, 'If he's not here, then could he be. dead? No, of course not!' She doesn't want to think about this anymore, so she decided to go out for a walk.  
  
'Everything seemed different in this world, as if it didn't develop in ten years. Everything is old and.'She stopped and stared at something as if she had never seen such a thing. 'Oh my God, is that him? No it can't be.' She didn't care to think more, she ran over to him and hugged him, what she didn't see is that there's another girl standing beside him.  
  
"How are you? Do you still remember me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME! What do you think you're doing?" The boy yelled at her and pushed her away.  
  
"Don't you remember me? Ten years ago, that winter." Kagome asked again hoping that he still remembers.  
  
"I don't know what are you talking about, now go away!"  
  
"Yea, go away, what do you think you were doing to my Inu Yasha? If he says go away, then do so!" The girl beside Inu Yasha said.  
  
"But. but." Tears starts to form in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Let's go Kikyo!" said Inu Yasha.  
  
Tears starts to run down Kagome's cheek, she can't believe it, he doesn't remember her anymore, but he said that he liked her. 'Maybe he wasn't that boy, Kaede already said that he doesn't exist, so maybe he is dead.', just as she was going to go home, wind blew, and she saw something, she can't believe her eyes. The wind blew up a layer of the boy's clothes, and under it, a string tied on to a jade, it was the jade she gave him ten years ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How do you like that? Sorry for another short chapter, but I wanted it to end there. Because, I don't really know, I just want it to end there! XP I hope you liked it! Cause if you do, please review! ^^ 


	3. Hurt

Winter Memories ~Chapter Three~ ~Hurt~  
  
Much love to all you reviewers! Every single review makes me happy! Also thanks to the suggestions! And if you like the story, I shall write more, for you guys! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ The wind blew up a layer of the boy's clothes, and under it, a string tied on to a jade, it was the jade she gave him ten years ago.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'It was him!' Kagome was about to call him, but she didn't, 'Geez, why bother, he doesn't even remember me. I wonder who's that girl Kikyo?'  
  
Kagome felt very sad, and she starts to walk home, wait, not home. Her home is in the other world, she doesn't know where she was walking to.  
  
She ended up at Kaede's house.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Kagome woke up very early in the morning; she decided to go home, even though she doesn't know how. She walked out of the house, towards nowhere, again.  
  
"HELP! AHH!" Kagome heard someone yelled for help.  
  
"HELP!!!" She heard it again, she decided to go help.  
  
A white figure is tied onto a tree, it's leg is injured. As she got closer, the figure became clearer and clearer.  
  
It's Kikyo.  
  
'It's that girl yesterday' Kikyo thought.  
  
Kagome stopped in front of her, she doesn't know what to do. She shouldn't help her, why? She doesn't know why, something tells her she shouldn't help her.  
  
"Help me, please?" Kikyo said in a little sad voice.  
  
'AHH, I'll help her, so what?' She starts to pity Kikyo.  
  
Kagome untied her and just as she was going to help Kikyo with her legs, Inu Yasha came.  
  
Kikyo saw him immediately, and she starts to yell for help.  
  
Inu Yasha heard Kikyo, he come to her quickly, asking "Are you alright?" then he saw Kagome, "What are you trying to do to her? It's not her fault, I really don't know you!"  
  
"I'm not doing anything to her, I was just trying to he."  
  
"Enough, I don't want to hear or see you again, go away before I kill you!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"I." Kagome wants to say something, but she didn't. Her heart broke, she wants to leave the place right now, she's hurt.  
  
She ran, she wants to go to a place far away where she would never see him again. "Why am I so sad?" She doesn't understand, they've only known each other for one day, and that was ten years ago. Now he doesn't remember her, forget liking her. But why is she SO sad?  
  
"Because you love him."  
  
"Huh? What?" Kagome was shocked someone is talking to her, she stopped running, and turned around. In front of her, stands a boy wearing brown furs (forgive me, I don't know how to describe him. - -;)  
  
"He doesn't worth it, come with me!" He said.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked, not noticing she's walking towards him.  
  
"It doesn't matter, come with me, I won't hurt you like he did."  
  
Kagome cried and buried her face in his arms, she doesn't know why she did that, but she was hurt, and she needed someone to take care of her.  
  
He hugged her, and brought her to his home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked it. Yup, Inu Yasha's being a jerk. Hmm.. you know who that boy is, right? (Well yea, if I described him better.-_-;) If you don't, you will in the next chapter, yea. I agree, Kikyo shall die and rot in hell! ^^ Poor Kagome. Inu-Yasha's on tonight, *excited* lol.. kay, that's it, ja ne~ ^^ 


End file.
